1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to transmitting and receiving broadcasting information. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting and receiving broadcasting information using reserved channels that are capable of setting, i.e., selecting, a reserved channel separated from a currently broadcasted channel to make preparation for a case where a broadcasting program schedule determined by a broadcasting station is changed and transmitting and receiving a broadcasting signal according to a changed program schedule.
2. Description of the Related Art
While viewers view a broadcasting show, such as terrestrial broadcasting, cable broadcasting, or satellite broadcasting, the viewers do not view prerecorded broadcasting but live broadcasting, such as sport games or breaking news, which relays in real time. When a sport game that is telecasting live does not end at a scheduled time and continuously progresses or breaking news that is not scheduled needs to be broadcasted, regardless of a broadcasting program schedule that is previously determined by a server of a broadcasting station, the broadcasting program schedule may be changed.
In these cases, two methods have been used. According to a first method, a program that is currently broadcasted live is continuously broadcasted, while a program scheduled for being subsequent to the current program is postponed or cancelled. According to a second method, after a program that is currently broadcasted live is terminated according to an original broadcasting program schedule, the next program is broadcasted.
However, even though one of the two methods is selected, viewers who prefer the other method rather than one selected method complain about the selected method. After all, the viewers have no choice but to follow a policy that is determined by a broadcasting station that transmits broadcasting.